Like the Flip Side of a Coin
by Dark Jedi Princess
Summary: A member of SG1 revels in darkness... SW, SG1, and KotOR. No slash.


**Author's Note:** This story was written for a once-in-a-lifetime occasion…

…The date 6/6/06 ¬¬

…Seriously! It only happens once every hundred years!

Anyway, this is a Powerlust story taking place in one night, during "Ballad of Fallen Angels", the sixth installment of the Saga. It is in conjunction with Ael L. Bolt's story, "Unleashed."

We hope you enjoy these utterly evil Stargate/Star Wars fanfictions. XD

**:Dark Jedi Princess:**

******"Like the Flip Side of a Coin" **

Commander Nacastro felt a chill run down his spine as he approached the Dark Lord, who surveyed the system before them with cold, bloodshot-yellow eyes. They were orbiting Coruscant, the capital system of the New Republic. The Dark Lord, with his graying brown hair and cold eyes, seemed to be contemplating something as he watched the slowly-rotating planet below them.

"What is it, Commander?" The Dark Lord hissed, his eyes sliding to meet Commander Nacastro's. Nacastro froze, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his head.

"M—my Lord, we have captured Vice President Kinsey as you directed."

"Is that all?" The Dark Lord sounded miffed. Nacastro swallowed.

"N—no, my Lord… we also captured a New Republic Admiral from Mon Calamari. He apparently tried to stop us from seizing Kinsey."

"I see." The Dark Lord appeared to be debating something in his mind.

"…My Lord?"

"The New Republic must pay for its insolence, Commander," the Dark Lord said after a moment.

"Y—yes, my Lord…"

"Prepare _Fimbulwinter_ for planetary annihilation. They will pay for meddling in my affairs."

"B—but… My Lord! There are trillions of people on Coruscant! We'd be—"

"Do not question my orders, Commander, or you will find yourself on the surface of Coruscant when _Fimbulwinter_ attacks!" The Dark Lord barked.

"No, my Lord… my apologies, I meant no—"

"Prepare _Fimbulwinter_, Commander! NOW!"

"Y—yes, my Lord!" Commander Nacastro hurried off to being preparing the ship to attack the planet below.

* * *

"My Lord." 

Daniel Jackson turned around to face the lovely, brown-haired woman before him as she bowed respectfully. She was dressed in black leather, trimmed on the edges with red and with angular gold designs at the collar and hip. Her sleek hair was braided back in such a way that Daniel wondered just how long it took her to do it up every morning.

"Bastila," he said. "Has Kinsey been placed in the brig?"

"Yes, Master, as has Admiral Ackbar of the New Republic fleet," Bastila answered.

Daniel smirked. He hadn't expected to catch the Admiral as well as Kinsey, but it was a pleasant surprise to learn that he had.

"Master, if I may ask—" Bastila began.

Before she could finish her question, however, Coruscant exploded into pieces, sending a shockwave through the system that shook _Fimbulwinter_ but did not damage it.

"Report!" Daniel barked.

"Coruscant has been destroyed, my Lord. _Fimbulwinter_ is at 95-percent power. We are prepared to use her again if need be," one of the officers replied.

"That will not be necessary. Carry on, Captain."

"…Ah. So that was why I felt the weapon batteries charging," Bastila said, somewhat meekly.

"Indeed." Daniel turned to stare out of the viewport again.

"Master, if I may…"

"Yes?"

"Well, Master, it seems Revan is not responding to our actions as we expected she would. Perhaps it is time for us to take more… drastic actions."

"Such as…?"

"Well, Master, she has always been very protective of her homeworld."

A sadistic grin crossed Daniel's face. "Captain!"

"Yes, my Lord?" an officer answered.

"Set course for Deralia immediately!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

* * *

A few hours later, Deralia was nothing more than a few scattered asteroids. 

And Revan Onasi awoke with a scream.

The stone floor and ceiling of her room in the Massassi Temple on Yavin IV were lit by dim, pale blue light, but Revan still saw the bright orange glow of her homeworld being destroyed. She dried her neck of cold sweat and steadied her breathing, then closed her eyes and felt through the fabric of the Force to Deralia.

Strangely, there was no tear, no wound there, as though thousands had died… The area was whole, and brimming with life, as was Coruscant.

"A dream…" she muttered, hugging her knees, tears clinging to her eyelashes. "It was just a dream…"

"Revan?"

Revan glanced up. Anakin Skywalker stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but his trousers and dark robe.

"What's wrong?" He moved over to her and embraced her tightly, stroking her hair gently.

"I had a horrible dream," she muttered into his warm chest.

"Vision?"

"Thank the Force not… just a dream." She sighed. "There's no hope for him, is there?"

"What? Revan, no! Don't talk like that!"

"But there isn't… I can't live by my old mantra anymore..."

_There is no-one beyond the hope of redemption…_

"I just can't…"

She was beginning to cry now, and as she did, new words floated to her mind, spoken in a smooth tenor voice she knew so well…

"_You have so much courage and strength in you, yet, somehow, I have no trouble imagining it differently…_

_"…Like the flip side of a coin…"_

******End.**


End file.
